The Phone
by 80sarcades
Summary: Saturday night from Mona and Adderly's POV. Light romantic fluff warning.


**_The Phone  
by 80sarcades_**

* * *

_Welcome! This covers Saturday night from Mona Ellerby's POV (i.e.: her reasons for not making a certain phone call.) Some slight romantic fluff involved._

* * *

_.__..her world exploded as his warm lips, accompanied by his tender embrace, clasped her body to his. For a moment, their souls intertwined in a soundless dance of delight that made her heart tremble with joy..._

Mona Ellerby put down her copy of _Spying for Love_ before letting loose a despondent sigh.

_Why can't my life be like that?_

The late afternoon sun had faded into a dusky twilight that filled her apartment with long shadows. Strangely, the approaching darkness matched her somber mood. Mona sipped her nearby drink for a moment before her eyes flicked toward the nearby phone.

_Maybe I should..._

She frowned, then shook her head. The ISI secretary then stood up and walked to the kitchen to refill her glass. The gold-topped bottle of wine that sat on the nearby bar only served to taunt her already depressed feelings.

_It never hurts to be prepared, does it_? her mind replied. _That's what they do in the spy novels..._

_Life isn't a spy novel_, Mona, another part of her mind spoke up. _Why not give him a call?__  
_

Mona returned the drink container to the refrigerator before she walked to the bedroom. She glanced toward the open door of the closet and the dresses that lay within before her eyes settled on a red and black number. For a moment, she was tempted to throw it on and go have some fun...

_But it wouldn't be that much fun, would it? _She sighed once more.

_To be honest, I have better luck picking numbers for the lottery. The last few blind dates I've had have been complete disasters_. A lopsided grin suddenly appeared on her sweet face. _Well, not all of them,_ she reflected. Most of the guys were nice; some of them were real charmers. In the end, though, none of them could really match the man she really wanted in her heart.

_But would he want me?_

She let out a slow, almost tremorous breath before she walked into the bathroom. The cool water that soon cascaded over her petite body did little to discourage the thoughts that ran through her active mind. For a moment, she closed her eyes and imagined another pair of hands gliding across her gentle skin...

_Stop that!_ Mona chided herself before returning to reality. The rest of her shower passed quickly; moments later, she toweled herself dry before putting on her nightgown and robe. She eyed herself critically in the mirror and tried to put her worried thoughts to rest. Unfortunately, the attempt did little to reassure her worried mind.

_Adderly could have any woman he wants,_ she told herself. _Most guys would take advantage of that. Add to that the fact that he's handsome, charming, and oh-so-modest..._

_What woman would resist him? I've seen some of the looks thrown his way. I've even caught Debbie looking him over. Although, after being married to Mr. Greenspan I would imagine that anything would be an improvement!_ Mona giggled to herself before her feelings turned somber.

_Compared to that, I'm...just Mona. Compared to the others, I'm just a simple secretary. Not as exciting as the others or.._. she glanced downward; a faint rosy hue suddenly graced her cheeks _...as developed. In more ways than one._

_We've been out on dates. Well, I don't know if you could call them dates; more like two coworkers going out after a long day. I've always enjoyed them, to be honest. He'll sit there and listen to me go on and on, for one. Even if some of my ideas are silly, he'll be nice enough to tell me why without making me feel stupid._

_And sometimes...like at the office, that one time...I had the impression that he wanted to kiss me._

A soft, almost undetectable, moan escaped her lips. _Silly, isn't it?_ she thought. _I probably just imagined it. I know better._

Mona walked back to the living room and threw herself on the couch before turning on the TV. She flipped through the channels until her fingers finally chose a somewhat inspiring movie of the week. Occasionally, her eyes would glance toward the nearby phone; she caught herself reaching for it at times before she stopped herself.

_He's probably out with someone right now,_ she thought jealously._ And who could blame him._

_I wonder if she's blonde or brunette?_ She giggled at the devilish thought. _Probably both._ With that, she returned her attention to the movie. Two hours later, her eyelids drooping, she turned off the TV and made her way back to the bedroom. As she slipped between the soft sheets, she idly thought of several things she had to do the next afternoon; the weekend wasn't all fun and games. Just as she closed her eyes, another thought passed through her tired mind:

_I really wouldn't mind if he kissed me, you know..._

With that, she fell asleep.

* * *

_Next: Adderly._


End file.
